


《戀愛倒數計時》——後記

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [16]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	《戀愛倒數計時》——後記

-求評論和誇獎好像有點羞恥，但真的需要怎麼辦。

從九月二十七日開篇到現在，算上腦洞發想，差不多是一個月的時間。《戀愛倒數計時》雖然已經完結，但由於寫作功力並不是真的那麼好，所以其實還有很多背後的一些東西想寫下來做個紀錄。

構思  
秘密和音樂  
期許

構思  
「破鏡重圓」的腦洞在我心裡也默默地有了幾個月，在這之前，我的文章似乎走的都是歡脫路線，所以在看見點更並且冒出腦洞後，也確實的思考了該如何規劃故事。

首先，是他們究竟為何會破鏡？兩個一直互相理解的人，給予對方最大的包容忍讓和空間的兩個人，到底什麼樣的因素才能導致他們走向破鏡的路。於是最後，建立在我的認知裡，他們會分開的原因不外乎就是其中有人以自己認知裡建立的「對對方好」的方式作出行動，又或者其中有人對於兩人之間的相處抱持著某種期待。

他們到底就是年輕人，許多事在沒有發生過、遭遇過之前是不會出現在你的腦海裡的，大腦並沒有辦法憑空勾勒出你未曾意識到的那些。所以說，面對那些第一次，能夠真正處理好的人，又有多少呢？

在腦海裡規劃了無數未來，卻由於「自己能力尚且不足」的緣故選擇維護自尊心，沒有明確告訴對方的手塚，以及想著要和重要的人一起披荊斬棘，並且在自己的立場上因為喜歡對方所以已經獻出一切，在不自覺的狀態下有了期待，可是卻迎來失落的不二，他們中間產生了極大的矛盾。

幸村是通篇裡面看得最清楚的角色，戲份不多，但是單獨只看他和不二的對話，不難發現他字句珠璣。

只是想好了破鏡，最後要如何重圓也是個問題。心裡帶著傷，又要如何重新選擇相信，還要又鼓起勇氣走到一起呢？一般人真的很難做到，我想，可能真的只有靠時間這詭秘的魔法、其中一方堅持不懈的重新追逐，以及另一方打從心底的體諒。換句話說，兩個人都必須重新且坦承的面對過去在雙方關係裡的自己，去思考去檢討去相信，才有可能重新走到一起。

啊，真的好難。在創作的過程裡，好幾次我自己真的就要落淚了。有時候真的就是因為現實所以不得已，結果就錯過了，現實生活裡，能那樣有勇氣追逐，又重新鼓氣勇氣接受對方的到底有多少呢？

每個人都有故事，而我同時是喜歡聽故事的。在《戀愛倒數計時》剛開篇的時候，我整個人陷在屬於不二的那種不甘的情緒裡整整三天。很顯然，他們勾起了某些東西，而隨著劇情變化，最後也治癒了某部分。

真的非常感謝 @不想码字了的十里 老师，不懈的點了破鏡的梗（）。這對小透明如我來說真的是一個很好的挑戰題材，還了文債真好。

音樂和文章裡沒提到的小秘密

1\. 不二的包包背左邊是因為手塚站右邊  
2\. 手塚國光是唯一一個能站在不二右邊的人  
3\. 那些歌單都是他們分開後不二才開始聽的  
4\. 手塚對不二說過，紅酒喝吐了很噁心，所以不喜歡紅酒  
5\. 手塚換眼鏡後曾被不二說過有點太書呆，所以在那之後只要是與不二獨處的場合，他絕對不戴眼鏡  
6\. 不二很早開始就意識到自己喜歡手塚。  
7\. 婚宴時不二坐在手塚左手邊是為了增加接觸機會，並且裕太是左撇子，所以可以當很好的藉口。  
8\. October 是不二經過花市時，想著手塚的時候買的，所以命名為十月。（阿土伯是我個人的惡趣味）

音樂：

1\. Let Her Go - Passenger  
2\. 時間有淚 - 張學友  
3\. Millions Years Ago - Adele  
4\. Lucky - Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat  
5\. 묘해, 너와 - Acoustic Collabo  
6\. Somehow - Travis Atreo  
7\. I Love You - 윤미래  
8\. When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating

噢，整篇裡提到的歌曲，都是我平日裡的清單歌曲，我才不會說我PMS的時候常常聽到哭。

期許

我記得有位歌手曾經辦過一場演唱會，賣的是情侶票根，並且提前一年開賣，也就是說如果隔年分手了，少了對方的票，就不能夠進場了……結果一年後，演唱會的坐席有一半是空的。我們的生活中太多不可預料，很多時候包括自己的心，還有對方的心。你從來都不能真正擁有著誰，我相信人一直都是孤獨，也必須孤獨（注意，不是寂寞）。所以我喜歡他們，他們義無反顧風雨無阻，因為有心。

《戀愛倒數計時》是我目前作品裡面稍微比較貼近生活層面的，所以讀起來不會特別愉快，但相對的，比較有現實感。我也不知道為什麼只是點個梗我可以從一個鴉片選手好像開發了一點點的情感型選手才能（請容許我一點點的自我感覺良好），只是希望看過的你們，都能夠好好抓住自己擁有的幸福。回去看了去年的東西，似乎在文章結構上有成熟一點，以後，也會越來越好的吧，如果持續的寫下去。

希望接下來，還能夠繼續挑戰更多其他題材的作品，提高自己透過文字傳達心意，還有用文字治癒人的能力（大放厥詞）。

·橙曦· 2019.10.24


End file.
